iPod Challenge
by iluvbb
Summary: Yeah I know its been done before....not sure how good they are, but you should read and decide for yourself


Hey Ya'll! So I decided to try an iPod Shuffle challenge. I think most of it is crap, but there are some good parts…I guess. I'm writing the next chapter for Beautiful Dance today so don't think I forgot about that.

Ok. On with the music!

Disclaimer: Owning nothing except my iPod

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

B'Witched- C'est La Vie

It was raining.

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Yes my dear?" Jasper answered.

"Why are you sitting all alone in the tree house?"

"Just thinking."

"Can I join you?"

Alice was getting drenched.

"How about I join you down there?"

Alice gave him a cheerful grin. She started to spin in circles feeling the rain drip down her face. Jasper caught her by the waist.

"Oh Jasper. I didn't want to get you wet."

She looked worriedly at him.

"C'est la vie." And with that he spun her around the yard.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Alanis Morisette- You Learn

Bella sighed. It had officially been a year since Edward had left. He had been the best thing in her life. She wished he would have just swallowed his pride and turned her into a vampire. Then this whole mess wouldn't have happened.

She glanced at the time realizing she was going to be late meeting Jacob. She would have to learn him instead.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Young Joc ft. 3LW- Bout It

Mike watched Bella from across the parking lot as she walked hand in hand with Edward Cullen. It made him angry. After all the time he spent trying to win her heart she chose Cullen. Well everyone thought he was a stupid lame puppy dog that couldn't get a girl now because of her. He would show them.

"Jessica? Will you be my girlfriend?" He stated loudly to her so everyone could hear.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Colbie Collait- Mistletoe

"This has to work." Bella thought to herself as she hung a piece of mistletoe in the doorway.

She was trying to figure out how she could get Edward to kiss here. It was snowing fairly hard, but that wouldn't stop a family of vampires.

"There. Perfect." She murmered.

She took a step back to admire her handiwork. Suddenly she bumped into something hard. She whirled around to find Edward staring at her. He took a step towards her which placed both of them under the mistletoe. His lips landed on hers.

Yeah. This is what mistletoe was for.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

MC Hammer- Can't Touch This

Emmett was going crazy. At least that's what Rosalie said. He had joined a dance class and now he thought he was the shit.

"You can't touch this!" He shouted as he finished some fancy footwork.

"Oh yeah." Rosalie thought to herself.

"Emmett you can't touch this." Rosalie swayed her hip sexily as she walked upstairs.

Emmett's mouth dropped, "Rosie wait!"

He yelled running up the stairs.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Johnny Cash- I Walk The Line

I've been looking for 100 years or so years for someone to love. I finally found that in Bella Swan. I left her once, thinking we would be fine without each other. How wrong I was. Now that I have her back…there's no I'm letting go.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Goo Goo Dolls- Long Way Down

Jacob Black ran as fast as he could. He ran to be with the girl of his dreams before she did something stupid.

He heard a scream. Too late.

He jumped in the ocean after her. He couldn't believe they had just argued a few hours earlier. He couldn't believe he almost walked away. They had a longs ways to go before their relationship would be perfect. They were going to need each other before the end.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jonas Brothers- Got Me Going Crazy

Jasper stared as Alice gracefully completed her chores. She bent down to grab something. Jaspers restraint broke. He lunged to her and backed her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Frickn' A- Trend

Alice grabbed a pair of pink skinny jeans, a red baby phat t-shirt, and a black hat. She reached for black plastic belt. She then assessed herself in the mirror.

"Yup. This will definitely turn heads." She stated.

Rosalie peaked in at her. She sighed. Everything Alice wore was trend setting. Rosalie's clothes were just clothes compared to Alice's.

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist.

"Babe you look sexy." Emmett pecked her on the lips.

Rosalie smiled. She may not be trendy, but she could definitely be sexy.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Vertical Horizon- I'm Still Here

Jacob growled as he waited for Nessie. He always did everything for her. He was always the one waiting for her. She could be so stubborn sometimes…just like her mother. As much as it irritated him, he could do nothing else. She made him feel alive. Like he was the youth he looked like on the outside. He would…could…never leave her. Here he would always remain.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ok. I know a lot of it is crap, but you only have the amount of time the song is playing. Please R&R.


End file.
